The Mysterious Guests: Invasion of Konoha
by Killermaverick
Summary: Sequel to Mysterious Guests. Sora finally returns to Konoha after seeing all the other worlds. However, as he gets there, he meets a new enemy. Naruhina, Sasusaku, Soraharem, shikaino Later. Please review for ideas! Like last time, same categories.
1. Return

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next story!! And guess what? It's the sequel to the Mysterious guests!!!!! (ta-da!!!!!!)

( Unknown clapping.)

MS: ( Bending down.) Thank you, thank you!!!!! And now, i'd like to thank my three best reviewers----

Jiraiya: YOU SUCK!!!!

MS: ( Pops a vein.) Hold on folks. ( goes to Jiraiya with flail.)

Jiraiya: Uh oh...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three travelors were now drifting in space in the gummi ship, doing almost nothing because the worlds were pretty much safe. Sora was playing a game boy, Donald was playing with some spells, and Goofy was reading a nice book. " Hey Sora, what kind of game are ya playin?" Goofy asked. " Whack-a-Jiraiya." The three could hear sounds from the game, mostly yells of pain. " OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!!" Sora smiled as he finished. " New high score." He then put down the controller and stared up out into space. Just then, lights on the control panel were going crazy. " Sora! Goofy! We're detecting Heartless!!" The two then went to Donald. " Where?" Donald typed a few buttons. " From Konoha." Sora sighed happily. " Ah, Konoha. I wonder how everyone's doing?" Sora then paused in thought. Donald, however, scolded at him. " Sora, this is no time to daydream!! We have to get there now!!" Sora snapped out of his thoughts then. " Uh, right!!!!" They then took off to Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the short chap, but it just came up, it's late, and i'm out of ideas. Post ideas please!!!!

Jiraiya: Help me!!!!

MS: Time to play real life Whack-a-Jiraiya!! ( Hits Jiraiya with Mallet.)

Jiraiya: OW!!!


	2. Awkward set of events

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. It's just that school started and that SUCKS!!!!!! Anyway, i'm making a temporary treaty with Jiraiya. Now, if you sign this, you will promise not to spy on innocent women again, and not put it into books again so guys like me and my bro don't have to cross anything else inappropriate. And I promise that if you stop, I will no longer torture you.

Jiraiya: Deal.

MS: Alright then, it's settled. Anyway, enjoy!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sora and the rest were landing, they came out to enjoy the view of Konoha. " Ah, it's been a while." Sora said with a smile. Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement. However, as they were walking, they heard a crack, and turned to see a large guy with pale skin, long black hair, a tan robe with a purple sash, and purple lines running down his eyes. But the most intimidating thing is that his eyes looked like that of a snake.

" Who are you?" Sora asked cautiously. The man seemed to chuckle. " My dear buy, you'll soon find out on your own." With that, the man left them. But when he left, Goofy could have sworn he smelt some smoke and gunpowder. " Ah, you're hallucinating, ya big palooka!!" Donald said.

But as they were leaving the sight, they were suddenly knocked down from a large explosion. " What was that?!" Goofy yelled. Sora got up and went to the explosion sight. " I don't know." Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a small piece of paper, crumbled up from fire, yet still existant. He picked it up, and walked back to the others. " Sora, what's that?" Sora just looked at it puzzled. " I...don't know." Suddenly, Goofy closed in on it and sniffed it. " Smells like gunpowder." Sora just looked at it. _" Gunpowder? In a piece of paper?"_ After a bit of thinking, he turned back to the other two. " Alright guys. Let's get back to Konoha and see if anyone knows anything about this.

( 30 minutes later.)

As the trio were walking along, they became very bored as they walked along the path, surrounded by seemingly endless wildlife. " Man, this is dull!! I mean, we've been walking forever." Sora grumbled. Donald just glared at him a bit. " Sora, don't even start with that." As they were walking, they came upon a clearing with three posts, and a lake. Also, the most peculiar thing was that there was a stone in the middle of the clearing. " What's this?" Sora came up to it a bit to see what it was. Suddenly, however, a kunai went just by him. " Hey, you!! Stay away from the memorial!!!"

Sora turned around to see a small child with brown hari, a yellow t-shirt with the Konoha swirl on it, some shorts, sandals, and goggles. Also, beside him are two children about the same age. One, a boy with brown hair, the same goggles, a bit of snot coming out of his nose, a blue shirt, shorts, sandals, and seemed to be drowsy. The other was a little girl with two orange ponytails, a yellow shirt with a pink one over it, a shorts, sandals, and yet, the same goggles.

" Uh, is there a problem?" Sora asked, a bit quaintly. The boy just pointed at him. " Yeah, theres something wrong!!! You were about to defile the Memorial Stone!!! No one is ever allowed to do such a thing!! Not even you!!!" " Memorial stone?" Sora then pointed towards the stone. " You mean that?" The boy looked at him stupidly. " Yeah, of course that!!!" Sora sweatdropped a bit. " Listen, I don't want any trouble." " Well, too bad!! You're gonna have to deal with the...(lights go off.)... The KONOHAMERU CORPS!!! ( ta-da) ( fireworks.) (etc.)"

The three chuckled at their appearance, which ticked off Konohameru. " Hey, buddy! You're gonna pay for that!" Guys, get ready to..." " Konohameru?" They turned to none other than Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. " Boss!! Long time no see." Naruto grinned rather widely. " Same to yo-" Naruto suddenly spotted Sora. "...Sora?!" Sora chuckled a bit and waved. " Long time, no see, Naruto." Naruto then laughed a bit excitingly. " Man, Sora!!! Been a while." In the middle of the conversation, Konohameru came in. " Hey boss, you know these guys?" Naruto continued grinning. " Yep! Konohameru, Udon, Moegi, meet my longtime friend, Sora." There was then silence.

( Five minutes later.)

" Uh, Sora? Sorry about earlier. It's just that i'm trying to follow my old man's steps, and in order to do that, I have to respect and protect everything in Konoha!!" Sora just chuckled a bit. " It's okay." Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Naruto then waved goodby to the corps as they left for the gates. Just then, Sora remembered something. " Hey, Naruto?" " Hm?" " You know what this is?" Sora then gave Naruto the piece of paper from earlier. As Naruto examined it closely, he seemed to be a bit serious. " This is an exploding note. These things are pretty dangerous. If you're unlucky to be near these things when the fuse goes, BOOM!!!" Naruto then turned to Sora.

" Where'd you get this?" Sora got into a ' thinking pose.' " Well, when I landed here, we ran into this creepy guy. VERY creepy. He probably was the one who set the note." Naruto then looked aat him. " What did he look like?" Sora then explained the creepy man. " Hm, maybe the old man knows something about him?" Naruto wondered. Sora nodded in agreement. They then continued for Konoha. As they were going on, they heard a feminine voice from the treetops.

" Hey Naruto!!!" They looked up to see Sakura. However, she didn't seem to notice Sora (yet). " Hey Sakura!! Guess who came for a visit!!!" " Who?" Naruto then pulled Sora into Sakura's view. _" SQEEEEEE!!!!! Its' Sora!!!"_ " Hey Sora!!!" Sakura yelled with an incredibly unoticeable blush. " Hey, Sakura!!!" " How're ya doi---wah, woah, wha- WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sakura then fell off the tree from a dangerous height.

Alarmed at this, Sora ran to catch Sakura. " Hold on, Sakura!! I gotch ya!!!" ( Bad idea, Sora.) She would have been alright, but Sora didn't know that. As she fell, she landed on Sora, who got knocked down to the ground. At the moment, they were knocked out.

Sakura's thoughts:

_I can't believe Sora thought I was in trouble!! He's so compassionate!! Wait, why do I feel something funny?_

Sora's thoughts:

_Man, that hurt. At least Sakura's okay. Wait, what's this funny feeling?_

At the same time, a bit startled by the soft feeling they have, they open their eyes at the same time to find something rather shocking. Their lips were touching!!! Right on contact. As they stared into eachother's eyes, they got up with cherry-colored faces. " Uh, thanks for helping me Sora." " Uh, anytime."

Naruto, Donald, and Goofy came up with michievious looks on their faces. Right now, both Sora and Sakura were scared. Just then, they all shouted in unision: " Sora catching Sakura falling out a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes---WHAM!!!!" Before they could finish the songs, they were knocked out by Sakura. Still a bit red, they got the guys and continued towards Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Hey guys!!!! Sorry for the long wait!! My teachers have been packing homework on me!!!

Jiraiya: Hey MS, why is it that Naruto is your favorite character?

MS: Well, ero-sennin, we're kinda like brothers. I mean, we're kinda similiar. We both get tortured (badly. Me at school, Naruto at village.), we both like to joke around, we get serious when things get serious, and we care about our friends and families, no offence Naruto.

Naruto: None taken.

MS: Oh, and Jiraiya...( gets evil) I got a two new games: Dead Rising and Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. ( Summons zombies and gets VS.) ATTACK!!!!!!

Jiraiya:...crap.


	3. HELP!

MS: Hey guys...I NEED NEW IDEAS!!!!!! I'M STUMPED!!!!!! Seriously, at the moment, even Jiraiya can come up with better crap, and he's a pervert!!!!

Jiraiya: HEY!!!!

MS: What? It's true.

Jiraiya: That's it!!! Perverts, unite!!!!!

( thousands of perverts arrive with weapons.)

MS: Uh...(steals warthog with Master Chief driving, Arbiter in the passenger seat and while i'm the gunner.) YOINK!!!!!

Jiraiya: Get back here!!!!!

MS: Fellow authors, help!!!!!


	4. Haha, Jiraiya got PWNED!

MS: Hey guys!! Here's the next chapter of the Mysterious Guests...2!!!!!!

(Mysterious clapping.)

Jiraiya: ( Throws a tomato and hits MS.) Haha!!!!

MS: ( Wipes away tomato with a vein.) Arbiter, MC?

Both: Yeah?

MS: Here are some weapons to take care of Jiraiya while I write the story. Could ya get 'im please?

MC: Sure...

MS: Thanks man.

Jiraiya: Uh oh...

MS: Get him!!!!

Jiraiya: AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! ( runs away with MC and Arbiter on his tail.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Sakura were just walking along, both cherry red and heads full of thoughts.

Sakura:

_OMG!!! ( I mean oh my gosh, not the other thing.) We kissed!!! This is like a dream come true!!!!!_

_Sora: _

_Oh...my...gosh..._

Their thoughts were interrupted, however, when they came across the gate. " State your bussiness." They looked to the direction of the voice to see a guy with a village bandana and two scars, one being cut off from the bandana. " Oh, Master Ibiki! What're you doing here?" Sakura asked. Ibiki just huffed out of irritation. " Because of a lot of weird things going on, the Third made us increase the defences of Konoha, and made me head of defence. Let me tell ya. Most boring job ever." Sora and Sakura gave a little chuckle to that comment. Ibiki got annoyed at the response and told them, in quote: " Scram you brats!! You don't want me to use my methods of interrogation on you!!!!" Sora didn't understand, but seeing Sakura nervously motioning for them to go, he shrugged it off and went on. " So Sakura, what went on while I was away?" Sora asked curiously. " Well, we're at the final stages of the exams. All that's left is for Naruto, Sasuke, and a few others to fight in the stadium." Sakura said, smiling. " That's good." They continued walking along without talking. As they were walking, they kept on hearing this weird giggling from around them. First from some bushes, then from behind a fence, last from up a tree. Finally getting annoyed, Sakura threw an apple from the ground, and hit the target, who ended up falling. The person was a large adult who seemed to be in his early 50's, had long white hair, a headband that had 'toad' in a kanji form, had weird marks on his face, and had a notebook [ guess who. : ( Sora was confused, but turned to see Sakura in a bit of rage. " Jiraiya you pervert!!! What do you want?!" Jiraiya got up, rubbing a bump on his head from the apple. " Nothing, nothing. But you two look like you're a couple of lovebirds. I like, I li-BAM!!!!!" Before he could finish, Sakura gave him an uppercut. " Ow! What was that for?!" " What do you think?!" Sora was just plain confused. " Sora, don't pay attention to this guy. He's a pervert!!!" However, Sora wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy pondering that name. For some reason, it sounded familiar. " Jiraiya, Jiraiya... Oh yeah!! I remember that name!! It's mentioned in my video game!!" Jiraiya then suddenly became interested. " Really? What game?" Sora got out his gameboy. " This one." Jiraiya got the gameboy and examined it a bit. " _PLEASE INPUT NAME._" Jiraiya then put in his name. "_ PLAYER: JIRAIYA._" Suddenly, without warning, a large hammer came out of the gameboy, and smashed Jiraiya in the head. As Jiraiya dropped the game, it showed yours truly sticking out my tongue with the peace sign. " _ PLAYER JIRAIYA: PWNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" The game then turned off. "...What just happened?" Sakura asked. Just then, I came up in a hologram. " Haha!!! Take that Jiraiya!!!!!" "..." I turn around to see the two puzzled. " Uh..." I then press a button. " You saw nothing!" I then disappeared. They stood dazed a bit, but shrugged it off.They then continued walking along until they dropped off Naruto at his apartment, and Donald and Goofy at a hotel. " Well Sakura, better head back to the hotel. C'ya." Sora then turned to go, but he and Sakura were suddenly pushed together in yet again another embarrasing moment of premature lovebirds. Both blushing like mess, Sora left, both not saying a word. Behind a tree, a boy in orange, a large dog, and a duck could be seen giving eachother highfives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry about the long wait. It's just that i'm grounded over the weekdays. Sorry!!! And sorry for it being short!! Not really in a good mood.

Jiraiya: ( Stops when MC and Arbiter run out of gas.)

Both: Crap.

Jiraiya: Woo-hoo!!

MS: Not so fast Jiraiya!! ( Turns evil yet again.) I unlocked zombie genocider achievement in Dead Rising, so now I got a new toy!! ( gets Real Megabuster.) Die pervert!!!!!! ( Fires away.)

Jiraiya: Yeow!!! ( Jumps up as the blast skinned his backside, therefore making him catch on fire.) HELP!!!!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!! ( Runs like an idiot. Stop, drop, and roll dummy!!!!!)

( MS chases him still firing his gun while MC and Arbiter fill up the Warthog and join the chase.)


	5. 3rd Hokage and Team 10

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. It's just that the family forgot to pay a bill, and the internet was off for a while (not to mention cable and phonelines.) Anyway, here's the next story! Also... (turns to Jiraiya who is peeping on sister.)

Jiraiya: Heheheheheh...

MS: ( Has soooooooooooo many veins that Naruto's, Sasuke's, Gaara's, Neji's, Kiba's, and Kakashi's number of fangirls combined would pale in comparison.) (Holy crap.) JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jiraiya: Uh, I uh...( Runs away through town.)

MS: ( I follow throwing tables, people, pets, plants, etc. aside.) YOU PERVERT! GET THE HECK BACK HERE YOU' IN' PERVERT!!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FREAKIN' INTO NEXT WEEK YOU SON OF A PERVERT!!!!! ( I'm not really cussing. I'm just saying words that are not too friendly or suitable, but not cuss words.)

Jiraiya: HELP!!! HELP!!! HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HEY RIKKU92!!!!

Rikku92: ( Has a smirk as me and Jiraiya pass by.) Hey MS!! Wait up!!! ( goes by with a warthog.)

MS: Rikku, not the warthog.

Jiraiya: Phew.

MS: Try this!! Heheheh..( Pulls out Halo 3 version scorpion.) ( I drive while Rikku uses the turret.) ATTACK!!!!!

Jiraiya: Oh, crap!!!!!

AkioElf003: Hey MS!! Don't forget us!!!!

Shack1234321: Yeah!!!

MS: Oh yeah!! ( AkioElf and Shack1234321 jump on with a rocket launcher and spartan laser.) NOW ATTACK!!!

Jiriaiya: Oh, crap!!! ( BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

MS: ( Cough.) ( Cough.) Oh, yeah, enjoy!!!!! ( Gets into an AC-130 with AkioElf003, Shack1234321, and Rikku92 as gunners.) Fire!!!!!

Jiraiya: AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! ( boom)

MS: Crap, it missed!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was now walking along the trail to the Hokage office. Also, along the way, he met up with Kiba and Akamaru. " Hey Sora!!!! Long time no see!!" " Same to you, Kiba." Sora said waving. As they got to eachother, they talked a bit while they were walking towards the hokage tower. " So, how's the exams so far?" Kiba scoffed at that. " Hmpf. Naruto somehow beat me in the preliminaries. I tell ya, I was shocked. I didn't know such a pipsqueak like Naruto would beat me." Sora then looked like he was about to teach Kiba something. " you know the saying: Don't judge a book by its cover. Just because Naruto looks weak doesn't mean he IS weak." " Yeah, I guess you're right, but still, he got the lowest grades in the academy." " Well..." Sora started. " People can sometimes change in the shortest amount of times." " Yeah, I guess." Kiba said. Just then, they arrived at the tower. " Well, I better take Akamaru home. See ya Sora!" " See ya, Kiba." The two friends waved goodbye as Sora went into the tower.

When he got to the office, two ANBU were in his way. " Halt! State your business." " I came to speak with the hokage." The ANBU thought for a moment. " Hold on." He goes into the office. As Sora waited, he heard the ANBU consulting with the hokage. Finally, the door opened. " Very well, you may enter." In a few minutes, Sora entered the room to see a very busy old man. " Uh, hi?" Sarutobi turned to see Sora standing there. After an extremely large sweatdrop, Sarutobi smiled and welcomed Sora with great kindness. " Sora! It's so nice to see you again back in Konoha!! About how you challenged that organization, and how you teamed up with Naruto to defeat that member was simply amazing."

Sora was honored for a bit, but then curiosity got the best of him. " Wait a minute. Hokage sir, how do you know about that? You weren't there when it happened." Sarutobi chuckled a bit. " Naruto and his friends told me all about it." Sora froze like stone right on the spot. " E-e-e-e-everything?" Sora stuttered quietly. Sarutobi thought for a moment. " Well, they said something about you going against an organization that plans to harm others, about you having a kekke genkai (spelling?), and about your friends, uh..( looks at paper.) What does that say? Ritsu? Kbri? Ugh, these old eyes of mine." Sarutobi then pulled out a drawer, and withdrawed a pair of reading glasses. " Ah, that's better. Uh, yes! Riku and Kairi." " Yeah, they're my friends." Sora said, smiling. Sarutobi also smiled. " Anyway, I suspect you'll be staying for a while?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head. " Yeah, I guess." " Well, like last time, you'll be staying with Mrs. Haruno. Go there at any time you like." Sora then bowed. " Thank you." But before Sora left, he turned to the Hokage. " But sir, when I arrived here, I was attacked by this very weird guy." Sarutobi thought for a minute. " Really? Hmmm... What were his defining characteristics?" Sora thought for a minute, then a visible thought bubble came up. " Well, he was a tall guy that was EXTREMELY pale, like chalk-white, he had some regular civilian cloths, a weird purple belt, long black hair, purple streaks around the edges of his nose, and the weirdest thing is he had eyes that looked like a snake's."

At this, Sarutobi paled greatly. Sora saw this, and seemed a bit concerned. " Lord Hokage, are you alright?" Sarutobi was in a bit of a daze, but then shook it off. " Err, it's nothing, really. Anyway, please be off to your own business. Nothing personal, it's just that I would want to get this paper work done before my deathbed." Sora laughed a bit at this, and so did Sarutobi. " Alright, thanks Hokage sir." Sora then turned and left. When he left, Saru let out a very heavy sigh. _" Oh, no, he's back. What does he want this time?!"_

( Village roads)

Sora was just walking around, doing nothing but look at the scenes around him. everything was so peacefull, until a certain blond-haired kunoichi jumped on him. " Sora!! Long time, no see!!!" Ino said with a light blush. " Yeah, it's been a while." Sora said, smiling back. Shortly, after Ino came up, Shikamaru and Choji did as well. " Well, well. If it isn't Sora. What's been goin' on?" Shikamaru asked with very little interest. " Nothing, just fighting off heartless, nobodies, etc. etc." Sora said, as if this was an everyday thing for him ( which, technically, it is.). " Wow, (munch, munch) that's a lot (munch) of (swallow) work." Choji said, eating his favorite barbecue flavored chips.

" Meh. You get used to it after a while." Just then, a tall guy, who looked very angry by the way, came up to Choji and yelled, " Hey!! You owe me 50 ryo for that fatty!!!" At this, Choji lowered his head. " Oh, boy, better get out of here. C'mon Sora." Ino said, walking away with Ino and Shikamaru following. After a while, they heard a scream that would even send chills down Orochimaru's back. " I'M NOT FAT!!!! I'M PLEASANTLY PLUMP!!!!!!"

At this shout, the three dashed for their lives as they heard mass destruction coming from the other direction. When they stopped, they nearly fell to the dirt road due to them being in an extreme state of exhaustion. " A bit of advice to you Sora, _**NEVER **_call Choji fat." " I HEARD THAT SHIKAMARU!!!!" " Crap!!!" Shikamaru then ran away with Choji high on his tail. All who were left were Ino and Sora. " Uh, anyway, i've got to go to the house i'm staying at. C'ya Ino!!" " C'ya Sor----whoaa!!" Ino tripped in Sora's direction, fell on Sora, who in turn fell down, and they both ended up in the same situation before with Sakura. Both blushing, they went their seperate ways.

(Haruno Household)

Sakura was yet again blushing at the thought of Sora staying with her again. " This time, i'll be brave." Sakura said with determination. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. A bit excited, Sakura ran to the door and opened it. " Come in, Sora."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Very busy. Also, ( the others aim at Jiraiya.) FIRE!!!!!!

Jiraiya: Aaaauuuuggghhh!!!!! (boom)

MS: Dangit!!! What's wrong with the targeting systems?! Oh, and also, for my story ' Knowing the pain', i'm planning on adding a bit of Kingdom hearts to it. Review if you agree with this or not. C'ya!!!!


	6. The Truth

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait!!! School sucks and all that. Oh, and remember when I told you about the jerks at school? One of them got expelled!!! Even though i'm not supposed to be happy, that guy was a MAJOR pain to me!!! However, my best friend got expelled too. ( Sad) That sucks. Anyway, if he's reading this, sorry that you got expelled, man.

Jiraiya: Meh, he wasn't that good of a friend anyway.

MS:( Has an MK-47.) What was that?

Jiraiya: (Gulp) N-nothing, MS.

MS: (Ahem.)

Jiraiya: (sigh) Master MS.

MS: That's better. Anyway...(Punches Jiraiya soooooooooooooo hard, that he landed in Rikku92's story, ' Is she lost or Kidnapped?') Huh? (looks around, only to see Rikku with her powered-up axe, along with Mari, Vincent, Cloud, Yufffie,me, Naruto, Itachi, etc. etc.) NOBODY messes with my friends.

Jiraiya: Meep again.

All: ATTACK!!!!!!

Jiraiya: (bleep!!!!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora came in when Sakura opened the door. " Hey Sakura." He said kindly. As soon as they were in, Mrs. Haruno came in. " Oh, hey Sora! How have you been?" " Just fine, thanks. Anyway, what's goin' on?" Mr. Haruno came in. " We're just about to have dinner. You can join us if you want." Sora waived his hand. " Sorry, but i'm seeing a friend. I'll be gone for a few minutes."

With that, Sora walked out the door, only to have Sakura run up and say bye for a while. Yet again, showing that Fate is a cruel mistress, she tripped, and Sora caught her, and it showed that sort of 'radiant' light on the two. After a while, the two regained control, and went their seperate ways. As Sakura came in the door, she saw her mother glaring at her. After a questioning look from her daughter, Mrs. Haruno sighed, deciding to finish her ignorance. " I saw that little scene right there between you two." Sakura blushed 10 times harder than a regular blush after that. " And all I want to say is..." She then got a teary, happy face. " Why didn't you say you had a boyfriend in the first place?!"

Sakura, to say the least, was shocked with that. In a few seconds, Mr. Haruno's head popped in from the corner. " What?! My daughters dating that Sora boy?! Oh, no. Mitsumi! Where's my kunai?!" Sakura was about to protest, but her mother interrupted her. " Oh, this is exciting!! Where's the camera?! I need to take a shot when he comes back!! Also." Mitsumi said as she turned to her husband. " Ginta, I think it's about time you gave Sakura...the, talk." This right here made him pale even worse than Orochimaru. Really, if you looked at him right, you would say he looked like a zombie. Sakura sighed. This would take _**ALOT**_ of explaining.

(back with Sora.)

After a few hours, Sora came across a small restaurant, which he remembered as Ichiraku's. Happily, he cam in, and took a seat. " Ah, hello there! You're one of Naruto's friends, aren't you?" Teuchi asked. " Yep, name's Sora." After introductions, Sora ordered the pork ramen. However, he was left a little red when Ayame served it to him and winking. However, when Teuchi saw this, his eyes squinted, and as he passed Sora with food in hand, he whispered, " I'm watching you."

Sora shivered greatly after that. Even if he is a warrior, there's no telling what would happen if he faced against an over-protective father. After a little while, the hyperactive ninja, Naruto, came in, happy to order some food. " Hey Sora! You eatin' here too?" Naruto asked. " Yep. I ordered the pork. What're you gonna order?" Sora asked. " Hm, let's see.." Naruto said with his hand cupping his chin. " I'll have 7 miso, 12 pork, and 6 regular old man!"

As soon as Naruto ordered, he turned to Sora, who he saw had his head on the ground in shock. " Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, a bit oblivious. " N-nothing. That's just alot of ramen right there." Sora said. Naruto, however, scoffed. " Like I said, you sound just like Kakashi sensei." They both laughed loudly at that comment. Pretty soon, however, a tall, drunk guy came in with a bottle of sake. " H-hey deeeeeeeemon, (hic) how-how ab-bout a re-(hic), a remaatch?!" Naruto suddenly became angry. " Oh, for the love of...(bleep)it Frank, i'm not fighting you!!!" ( I'm Christian, so I try not to cuss, even though that' a bit hard to do when you go to my class section. Also, the character Frank comes from my other story, A day with her crush.)

" N-no way!! It's about t-time I d-(hic) did this town a f-f-favor!!" He charged at Naruto again, but, like last time, he ran straight into a wooden pole. Sora was a bit disturbed by the whole thing, but he didn't ask about it. After the meal, they both payed, and were walking down the road towards their houses, and Sora was telling a funny joke. " Yeah, and this old guy said that this earthquake came by his house at a bad time." Sora said. " Why's that?" Naruto asked, a bit curious. " Well, he said that two minutes before the earthquake, he asked his grandson if he could pull his finger. He pulled his finger, he farted, and three houses fell down!!" He couldn't continue because the two were laughing hard. " H-he a-also (laugh) said that his son avoided him ever since. Also, once when he cracked his knuckles, his grandson dove under the couch!!" The two were then full-out laughing. " Man, that Walter sure is funny!!" Naruto said. ( All credit goes to Jeff Dunham.) " Yeah."

Finally, before they split ways, Sora asked Naruto one thing he reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly didn't want to answer. " Hey Naruto, why is it that that guy called you a demon? That was a bit harsh." After a pause, Naruto said, " Go talk to the Old man Hokage about that." After that, he went into his house. After a bit of thought, Sora decided to visit the Hokage, even though it was a bit late.

( At the Hokage tower.)

The third sighed, seeing his mountain of paperwork. As he was about to begin, however, he heard a knock at his door. " Come in, please." Pretty soon, he saw Sora come in, and smiled. " Ah, Sora! What can I do for you?" However, he was a bit apalled by Sora's serious face. " Uh, Hokage sir, if I may, could I ask why the villagers are so cold towards Naruto?" The third sighed. " Well, since you're one of Naruto's most trusted friends, I suppose i'll answer you. Please, sit down." Sora sat in a chair as the hokage looked quite stern. " Have you ever heard of the Kyuubi?" " The..Kyuubi?" The Hokage sighed.

" The Kyuubi, also known as the nine-tailed fox, is a demon with incredible power. You see, exactly 12 years ago, Kyuubi attacked our village, destroying nearly everything. Even though we were at a great population, and more than prepared, the beast was too much. However, there was a hero in our village, by the name of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He fought against the beast, and rumors say that he killed Kyuubi at the cost of his own life. And, well..." a small pause.

" That was a lie."

Sora was a bit shocked to say the least. " The thing is, it was too powerfull for any human to destroy, so Minato did a sealing jutsu at the cost of his life to seal it into someone. Since sealing isn't good with grown-ups, we had to seal it into an infant, and well, that infant was..."

" Naruto." Sora said with shock." Yes. And it's a bit ironic. As he died, the Fourth said that he wished that everyone would treat his son as a hero for containing the beast, and stopping it from completely destroying it. And yet, the village did the exact opposite, hurting him in every way. " Sarutobi then shed a tear. " It's a bit sad, really. Him being hurt, not knowing why for the rest of his life. I just wish that he will get the respect he deserves when he does become hokage." He then finished. After a while, Sora spoke up. " That's..just wrong." Sarutobi looked at him questioningly. " They shouldn't do that to Naruto. It's not his fault his fate was sealed by the thing. They think that he is the thing, even when the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, and when Naruto was born hours before. I just can't believe it. They.. they just won't give him a chance."

Sora also shed a few tears. " But i'll keep my promise. I promise that as long as I live, I will help Naruto, and treat him like a brother, and try and act as part as his family." Sarutobi just wiped his eyes a bit from that. " Thank you Sora." Sora smiled a bit. " No problem. Thanks for telling me. I'll be gone now." Sora then left the room. As soon as the door closed, Sarutobi turned to a large painting of the Fourth. " _Minato...At least someone else is keeping your promise._"

( Hidden alley.)

In the alley, a figure draped in a large trenchcoat was consulting with a black-haired, pale guy. " And these heartless..I'll be able to command them to my every whim?" Orochimaru asked. " As long as they get hearts in return." The figure said. Orochimaru cackled evilly. Oh, don't worry. With the plan i'm about to execute, they'll get all the hearts they can feed on." After that, the figure disappeared, and Orochimaru poofed away, both with evil intentions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Phew!! Sorry for the long wait guys!! It's just that i've been bonding with the family morer, and also, i'm practicing for the basketball team the next time the season comes up.

Jiraiya: That, and he's a lazy son of a---

MS: (points needler at him.)

Jiraiya:...shutting up now.

MS: Good.

Rikku92: Take this Jiraiya!! ( swings axe.)

Jiraiya: Crap!! ( narrowly misses, and runs away with Rikku92 chasing him.)

MS: ( Follows along.) Where's a camera?! We could win $1,000,000 dollars! See what happens!!" ( once again, credit goes to Jeff Dunham.)


	7. New Mission

MS: Hey everyone, MS here! Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I'll admit it, I've been lazy. But I also have to say my life's been through quite a few ups and downs throughout the years I was absent from this story. But don't worry, I'm back, and I'm going to try and finish this story……(sighs) Great….now I have 3 stories that are demanded by the people for me to continue. Also, since I'm kind of busy, what with the stories, my school life, and a bunch of other stuff that I won't get into, Neko Luna-chan was nice enough to offer help with this story. YOU ROCK DUDETTE!

(If you want to know, the 3 stories are this, Summoning of Spartans, and Penguins of Madagascar: Maverick's Story)

(other note: I'm sorry, but I won't really continue to do the Jiraiya-bashing running gag anymore. It's gotten old over the years, and I really don't feel like doing it. If you guys want another running gag, just let me know!)

Sora was seen walking towards the office of the Village's hokage. He himself was curious about what was going on, but he decided to wait until he got there to see what the matter was. His curiosity started from when Mrs. Haruno received a phonecall.

(about 5 hours ago)

Sora and Sakura were seen walking down a long hallway, conversing.

"And then you just have to use a good spell, and take them out."

"Wow! Sounds kind of difficult. But then again, I can't doubt you about this kind of stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, but there was this one time where using magic was really  important to the point of trying not to get killed instantly. You see, me and my friends were at this clock tower, an-"

"Ah-huh…I see. Yes, Sandaime, I will send him right over."

Mitsumi hung up the phone just as her daughter and Sora walked up to her. "Hey Mom, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"I just got a call from the Sandaime. It seems that he wants to see Sora."

"Me?" Sora asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes you. Do you see any other Sora's? Now hurry up and leave. The Sandaime doesn't need to be kept waiting." With that, Sora rushed out the door. Sakura was just a few feet behind him when she felt her mother's hand placed on her should.

"And where do you think **you're** going, young lady?"

"Uh….to see the Sandaime?"

"No you are not. I know how much you want to spend time with your boyfriend, but I need you to help with the house." With that, Mitsumi turned around and went to the family room, followed by Sakura.

"For the last time, mom, Sora's not my boyfriend. We're just good friends."

"Oh, really?" Mitsumi turned to her daughter with a questionable glance. "How good?"

"Well, we were on a mission together a few last time he was here." Mitsumi didn't cast away her questionable look, but continued on to give her daughter her assigned chores.

(Present Time)

As Sora was pondering his last memories before he left, he finally came to the door. Without hesitancy, he knocked on the door. "Come in," is what he heard. Sora then opened the door to see the same scene as last time; the Sandaime working with huge piles of paperwork. It took the Sandaime a minute or two before he figured out that the door was open. "Oh, uh, Sora. Please come in," he said with a nervous laugh. "I apologize for the wait for me to notice. Paperwork can really take your attention away after a few hours." Sora nodded in a friendly manner as the two shared a light laughter. As soon as Sora stopped, he asked, "Sandaime, did you need to see me for something?"

At that question, the Sandaime's smile left his face as he then quickly looked through a drawer in his desk. "Yes, actually. You see, we recently got a C-ranked mission involving with guarding an important client." (no, it's not the Wave mission) Sora looked with a puzzled expression as Sandaime pulled the papers out. "Well, what's so weird about that?" He asked. Sandaime gave him a look in between scanning over the information on the papers. "Tell me this; You have been to many places in your travels, correct?"

Sora recalled all of the different worlds he has been to prior to Konoha. "Yeah, you could say that." He said as he put his hand behind his head. Sarutobi nodded a bit while he was deep in thought. "You see, the problem is that your client, well, we have run background records on him, and have come up with nothing. This is unusual for a client with an agenda like his. What's even stranger that it's only one word, and still nothing comes up." He then turned to Sora from the papers. "So I was wondering that maybe, just maybe, you have heard of him from your travels. Keep in mind that we just want to be careful of who we are working for."

Sora nodded in understanding of the concern. "Alright then, who is it?" Sandaime sat back in his chair. "Yes, about his name. According to this, his name is…Ansem."

(elsewhere)

Two c figures were seen on top of a cliff, just outside of Konoha. Both were wearing black cloaks with red cloud designs, and straw hats. One had a sword, wrapped in cloth, slung over his back. The other seemingly has nothing to distinguish themselves from the other. "I don't get it. Why are we out here, Itachi?" The one with the sword asked. The other went closer to the edge and knelt down, scanning the gates. "I have told you before, Kisame; we are to keep lookout for the intended targets."

The sword wielding figure, known as Kisame, sighed. "I know, I know. It's just that, why couldn't they assign a grunt or someone to do this? We could be out doing other missions, involving killing our targets. Oh, how long its been since I've had such a mission." He said. "I know, my friend. Maybe after this assignment, we'll get lucky. Also, you know we've been having a shortage of troops as of late. We can't afford to send troops that are likely to be caught into enemy territory." He said.

Kisame scoffed as he looked at the gates. "What about that whole, 'Alliance' thing we have with the guys in the black raincoats? I'm sure they can spare a few troops."

"Every aspect of a plan has its reasons, Kisame. From what I can tell, there is an individual there that can spot the troops our allies. Now wait." They wait for what seemed like forever, until finally the gates started opening again. Though it was hard to see, the two could make out 5 shapes. One was orange with yellow hair, another blue and white with black hair, the other red with pink hair, the next blue and green with silver hair, and the final black with brown hair. "There's our targets. Let's head back and tell Leader that they're following what we planned." With that, they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke, with intentions unknown.

Well, how was that? Yeah, hopefully not too bad for being on a 2 year hiatus. Also, I have to Neko Luna-chan for the long wait. I've been going through a lot of work over here. Don't worry, though, it's taken care of…for the moment. Hopefully I can have more free time when summer kicks in. After all, I'm in my last full week of school. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Kingdom hearts and Naruto don't belong to me. They belong to Square Enix and Disney, and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. C'ya!


End file.
